disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
THE NiGHT iS YOUNG
THE NiGHT iS YOUNG - piosenka wykonana przez WiLD THiNGZ. Występowanie * Jajka rządzą Tekst Go, DJ! Spin that track Scratch it up Now bring that back Go, DJ! Spin that track Scratch it up Now bring that back Oh, oh, whoah Oh, oh, whoah The party ain't done Oh, oh, whoah The night is young The night is young When the sun goes down And the kids come out, yeah We gonna party all night, no doubt Rocking my stunnin' shades at night Up to the A.M. asleep in the light Go, DJ! Spin that track Spin it Scratch it up Now bring that back Say this right here (this right here) Is my song (is my song) Now stop it, drop it Move to the beat Everybody in the room Get on your feet Get on your feet Don't take a seat There's a party in here Movin' like a freak There's rythym in the air And the night is young The party is nowhere close to done It's a whole new world when the sun goes away When the parents go to sleep, it's time to play 'Cause when the lights go down Our day starts We're super good We're super superstars Partyin' all night Under the business After we do work We social network Go, DJ! Spin that track Scratch it up Now bring that back Go, DJ! Spin that track Scratch it up Now bring that back Oh, oh, whoah Oh, oh, whoah The party ain't done Oh, oh, whoah The night is young The night is young When we get shut down And the music stops We can move it to the parking lot So pull up your cars and blast your music Everybody follow, no excuses Breakdance, crank it Jerk it, all that Come here and dance So you can fall back See the stars And the night never ends No capacity Tell all your friends Sun comes out and it's time for bed When the moon comes out and we party instead My style, it can get real crazy Up all night, no time to be lazy Nocturnal, now we killin' with the wires Gettin' this all? Cause that's the style Start at midnight And three's the peak We call it Friday Every night of the week 'Cause when the lights go down Our day starts We're super good We're super superstars Partyin' all night Under the business After we do work We social network Go, DJ! Spin that track S-S-Scratch it up Now bring that back Go, DJ! Spin that track Scratch it up Now bring that back Oh, oh, whoah Oh, oh, whoah The party ain't done Oh, oh, whoah The night is young The night is young Watch me go Now hit the flo' Watch me go Now hit the flo' Watch me go Now hit the flo' Watch me go Now hit the flo' Watch me go Now hit the flo' Watch me go Now hit the flo' Kategoria:Piosenki